Switched At Birth
by mlyccraft
Summary: Kim Brewer,found out that 17 years ago,they switched her for another baby,Jack Crawford. Jack and Kim's life was supposed to be someone else's. The 2 teenagers realize what family is,what their lives were supposed to be and face challenges but one of the biggest one is:they're falling for each other and what happens when they find out they were switched on purpose?
1. new stoy idea

I have a new story idea

Should I wrote it?

Check out my other stories and vote on my pole

Review

Title:Switched At Birth

Summary:Kim Brewer,found out that 17 years ago,they switched her for another baby,Jack Crawford. Jack and Kim's life was supposed to be someone else's. The 2 teenagers realize what family is,what their lives were supposed to be and face challenges but one of the biggest one is:they're falling for each other and what happens when they find out they were switched on purpose?


	2. Switched At Birth

Thank you to everyone who reviewed

Here's the first chapter of Switched At Birth!

Hope you like it

Review,follow and favorite

Vote on my poll and check out my other stories

Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC's

Enjoy!

* * *

**Switched At Birth **

**Chapter 1:Switched At Birth**

Kim Brewer walked through the halls of the Children's hospital in Seaford,California that she was born in. Her mom,Lucy Brewer,worked at the hospital and her dad,Sam Brewer died when she was 8,Her older siblings,Ella and Cade were at after school so she couldn't go to them.

"Hi Denise" Kim greeted one of her mom's friends and nurses.

"Hi Kim, how was school?" Denise asked.

"Boring" She said receiving a chuckle from Denise.

"Where's my mom?" Kim asked.

"She is delivering a baby boy" Denise said when she was called to help someone.

"Excuse me Kim" Denise said and rushed off.

Kim walked over to the meeting room so sue could start her homework when a,nurse bumped into her.

"Sorry" Kim said.

"Its fine" The nurse said picking up papers with the help of.

Kim saw a few papers that were birth certificates and began to read one.

The nurse,noticing Kim's interest said,"We keep track of all the birth certificates of the children who were born in this hospital and we're moving them to somewhere else so we can organize them better"The nurse said and Kim nods as the nurse walks to a room.

That got Kim wondering about her birth certificate and made a mental note to ask Denise when she comes back,for her birth certificate.

After about half an hour later Kim walked up to Denise.

"Whenever you get a minute,can I look at my birth certificate please?" Kim asked.

"Of course" Denise said and went through multiple folders before handing Kim her birth certificate.

"Here you go,Brewer" Denise said smiling at Kim who said,"Thanks" and began of the birth certificates haven't been moved yet.

She skipped her name.

Weight:6 ounces and 1 pound

Height:16 inches

Eye color:brown

Hair color:brown

Brown?Her hair color wasn't brown,it was blonde.

She was told it had always been blonde.

"Denise,my mom's has told me that my hair was always blonde" Kim said and Denise looked over Kim's shoulder.

"That's must be a mistake" Denise said and Kim nodded and kept reading.

Birth:August 19,1996 at 5:10AM

Gender:Male

She wasn't a male.

"Denise,it also says I'm male" Kim said,confused causing Denise to frown and went through some over files and, said" first time since 1980 since this has happened"

"What?" Kim asked, confused.

"It appears that you were switched at birth with Jack Crawford" Denise said causing Kim's jaw to drop.

**-With Jack-**

Jack and Jess Crawford were currently working on their homework when their mother,Sasha Crawford,got a call.

They could only hear her side of the conversation but it seemed very interesting.

When Sasha hung up she said, "Jess,Jack,get Lily and I'll get Chuck"

With that Sasha walks to the backyard to get Chuck Crawford,their dad.

Still confused,Jess and Jack get Lily,their little sister.

The family meets downstairs and Chuck ushers them into the car tnad drive them to the hospital where Jack and Jess were born in.

"Mom,what happened?" Jess asked.

No one answered but they walked into the hospital where they were greeted by another family.

"You must be Lucy"Sasha said.

" And you two must be Chuck and Sasha"Lucy said.

"Yes" Sasha said.

"OK,what's happening?" The blonde girl(KIM) asked.

"Jack,Jess,Kim,Ella,Cade,Katie,Kevin,you guys might want to sit down" Denise said and they do,still confused.

"Theres no easy way to say this but Jack and Jess your biological parents are Lucy and Sam and Kim,your biological parents are Chuck and Sasha"Denise said causing their jaws to drop.

"Ella,Cade,Kevin and Katie aren't really my siblings?" Kim asked,her voice just above a quiet whisper.

"Biologically, no" Denise said,feeling bad for the 2 families.

"Where's your-I mean our dad?" Jack asked.

Kim bit her lip before responding,"He died in a car accident when I was 8"

Jack and Jess just nod,shocked.

They have never known their dad and now they never will.

"Are we going to swap back?" Kim asked.

Denise said,"..."

* * *

Do you want them to switch back?

Vote in your reviews


End file.
